1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reception system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known content reception systems each including a server transmitting contents via a network and a client device receiving the contents from the server (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3). For example, in one of such content reception systems, the client device receives a content list from the server and selects a content from the content list (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In another system, the client device receives contents in an order of a content list received from the server (for example, Patent Literature 2).
In still another system, the client device receives a content ID list from the server and distinguishes a content with an expiration date allowed to be updated from a content with an expiration date not allowed to be updated based on the content ID list (for example, Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-184783
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-295596
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-018709
However, in the case where the client device is a mobile client device with high mobility such as an HDD/flash storage audio player, a mobile phone, or an automobile, communications are sometimes unstable while the client device moves. When the communications become unstable during the transmission of the content list from the server, the client device cannot receive the content list and contents. Therefore, a user may consciously stop moving and receive the content list or contents. However, the high mobility of the mobile client device is degraded, and the mobile client device has usability.